something like that
by Jazmin-Hanako
Summary: han pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que se vieron... 6 años desde la ultima vez que se vieron la cara... 6 años desde que se dijeron "te amo"
1. Not Now!

Holasss Hana-chan al habla :3 espero que les guste este fic, es el primero que hago de esta pareja que me tiene obsecionada *-*

**Declaimer: **Homestuck no me pertenece(por mucho que quiera) todos los personajes, historia bla bla bla pertenecen a andrew-san

**Aclaración: **no en los primeros capis pero habra lemon y violencia asi que quedan advertidas jeje

* * *

**Not now!**

En una comiquería recién abierta en el centro de new york dos muchachos sacaban cajas y cajas de un camión de carga, las llevaron adentro del lugar y las apilaron a todas. Unos de los muchachos acomodo sus anteojos rojo y azul, tenía el pelo morocho y unos ojos de un color muy peculiar

-Ah, bueno KK esas eran las últimas-

Él simplemente se levanto y miro con fastidio todas las cajas apiladas que luego tendrían que desempacar para sacar todos los comics de adentro y acomodarlos.

-Que puto fastidio ¿De verdad era tan necesario que tuvieras una Comiquería Sollux?-

-Oh vamos karkat no seas así, al principio a ti te pareció una buena idea-

Karkat rodeo sus ojos rojos, con unas notorias ojeras, con irritación. Sollux tenía razón él había aceptado ayudarlo en su negocio, no había más opción que ayudar a desempaquetar todos los comics y ponerlos en las estanterías, un verdadero fastidio.

Karkat abrió una de las cajas y miro en el interior extrañado, esas cosas no parecían comics parecían más…

-¿Mangas? ¿Sollux porque hay mangas acá?-

-Oh esa caja es para ti-

-¿Que?-

-Que es para ti-

-Ya escuche eso maldito geek lo que quiero saber es porque para mí-

Sollux dejo de sacar los comics de una de las cajas y se acerco a karkat

-Se que te aburrirás aquí así que…-

-¿Crees que no me aburriré leyendo unos putos mangas? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?-

-Son mangas shojou-

-¿Qué mierda es eso?-

-Se parecen mucho a las películas que tanto te gustan KK-

Karkat saco uno de los mangas le quito el plástico y lo abrió para ver que mierda con esto. Después de 2 horas leyendo karkat quedo maravillado, Sollux tenía razón estos mangas eran tan geniales como sus películas

-Je parece que te gustaron-

-Cierra la puta boca Imbécil-

Sollux simplemente siguió ordenando los últimos comics en las estanterías, al parecer su plan estaba dando frutos con esos mangas para entretener a KK se evitaría un montón de quejas y pérdida de clientes

**Dos semanas después**

El sol de la tarde era abrumador, se podía escuchar el sonido de las chicharras y de los autos. Sollux estaba en su computadora totalmente concentrado mientras karkat leía atentamente sus mangas

-Hey Sollux…-

-¿Hm…?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Chateo con un amigo que vendrá dentro de un rato y no Karkat no quiero saber tu opinión sobre la maldita historia que estás leyendo-

-Como que si lo que estuvieras haciendo es más interesante-

-Bueno, casualmente, LO ES-

Empezaron a gritarse mil y un insultos, ya que ninguno quería ceder la computadora izo el favor de hacer sonar un "bip" para avisarle a Sollux que le habían contestado

-Si te pudieras callar e ir a otro lado a leer te lo agradecería mucho KK-

-Como quieras ni que me importara tu opinión sobre el manga… idiota-

Karkat agarro el manga que estaba leyendo y se dirigió a una de las estanterías, lejos de Sollux, se sentó en el piso y siguió leyendo. En verdad estaba molesto con Sollux ¿Cómo no le interesaría la complejidad de esta historia? Dos chicas enamoradas del mismo hombre, cada una con una personalidad diferente, difíciles de comparar… un verdadero drama

-_Maldito Sollux… el no entendería algo tan complejo como esto_-

Sollux vio el lugar donde estaba karkat sentado, se notaba una extraña aura rosada, suspiro y se dedico a seguir hablando con quien sería el nuevo empleado

**twinArmageddons empezó a trolear a terminallyCapricious**

TA: Perdón Gamzee tuve que liidiiar con un amiigo miio

TC: EsTa BiEn BrO… So ¿CuÁnDo EmPiEzO?

TA: 2ii Quiiere2 puede2 empe2ar hoy

TC: GeNiAl EsTaRe AhÍ DeNtRo De Un MoMeNtO

TA: Ok Aquii te e2pero

**twinArmageddons dejo de trolear a terminallyCapricious**

TC: HoNk :o)

La habitación estaba medio oscura y se podían divisar varios posters de payasos perturbadores en la pared pintada de un color violáceo, un chico de unos 24 años, el cabello totalmente despeinado, ojos violetas y se podía notar en su cara un maquillaje de payaso. Gamzee se estiro y apago la computadora busco su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, cerro con llave, primero verifico que la llave de repuesto estuviera en su lugar y luego se fue hacia el nuevo trabajo que le había conseguido su ex novia

-_Ah espero llevarme bien con mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo Vriska dijo que eran agradables así que no hay de qué preocuparse_-

-jeje Honk-

Susurro Gamzee mientras subía al colectivo, por alguna razón sentía que hoy habría un puto milagro. El viaje duro un buen rato ya que él vivía bastante lejos del centro, Gamzee se bajo del autobús y a unas cuantas cuadras mas pudo divisar la comiquería. Gamzee antes de entrar pudo escuchar unos gritos que venían del interior

-_¿Qué estará pasando?_-

Al entrar vio a dos pequeños discutiendo uno con unos anteojos de color rojo y azul, Sollux aparentemente, y después estaba el otro de ojos rojos que puteaba muchísimo, tal vez demasiado.

-Karkat, ya te dije que perdón por decir que esos mangas son para chicas, ¡Pero lo son!-

-¡COMO SI TU ENTIENDIERAS LAS COMPLEJIDADES QUE TIENEN ESTOS MANGAS PEDAZO DE MIERDA!-

Gamzee tomo esos gritos muy familiares, es más, la forma de hablar, de moverse, su cabello, sus ojos rojos caramelo le eran tan familiares pero no sabía de donde

-Hello-

Los dos se giraron a ver a Gamzee, el payaso se quedo quieto en su lugar mirando fijamente al más pequeño de los dos. Karkat empezó a incomodarse por la manera en que el tipo que entro, raramente despeinado y con maquillaje de payaso, lo miraba fijamente además de que tenía una cara de drogado impresionante. Sollux se interpuso entre esas miradas desconcertadas y le tendió la mano a gamzee

-Gamzee gracias por aceptar el trabajo, el es mi amigo Karkat-

Gamzee abrió los ojos y dirigió sus ojos violáceos hacia el de ojos rojos caramelo que tampoco podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, hacia tanto tiempo que no se veían que ya casi se habían olvidado de sus caras, su actitud, su forma de hablar, todo.

-¿Karkat?-

-¿G-gamzee?-

Gamzee se acerco un poco más a Karkat y lo agarro por los hombros, ese pequeño manojo de puta ternura creía que nunca lo volvería a ver. Karkat estaba a punto de llorar, de felicidad, de rabia, de tristeza, quería alejarlo pero no podía.

-N-no, no me toques fuckass-

-Me alegra que no hayas cambiado karkat-

-Dije… DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES-

Karkat lo empujo y salió corriendo del lugar, las lágrimas amagaban con salir y no iba permitir que salieran enfrente de él… su primer amor.

Sollux vio todo esto a un costado, bastante sorprendido, miro a gamzee que seguía observando la puerta por donde había salido karkat hace unos segundos

-Supongo… que te apellidas makara ¿No?-

-¿Acaso él…?-

-Cuando lo conocí estaba bastante afectado por lo que había pasado, había pasado una o dos semanas supongo, trate de ayudarlo en todo lo que pude y me termino contando lo que había pasado entre ustedes dos, de ahí nos volvimos amigos-

Gamzee escucho y un sentimiento de enojo e impotencia broto en el, sabía que karkat podía ser inestable emocionalmente en varias ocasiones y cualquiera podía aprovecharse de él sin ningún problema no conocía a Sollux Captor bien, y tranquilamente pudo haberse aprovechado de Karkat eso agrando el enojo y recelo que sentía gamzee. Sollux se dio cuenta de aquello y suspiro, Karkat le estaba dando muchos problemas

-Si quieres encontrarlo esta en un parque a dos cuadras de acá, suele ir ahí para llorar tranquilo-

Gamzee izo un ademan con la mano agradeciéndole y se dirigió a la puerta a buscar a la única persona que siempre le importo, Su Karkat.

Karkat estaba sentado en una hamaca acallando sus propios llorosos a la luz del sol que se escondía en el horizonte, no podía creerlo, la persona que siempre añoro que apareciera un día apareció enfrente de él, no ,debió haber sido un sueño, todo lo soñó y no era cierto lo que estaba pasando. La verdad es que estaba pasando, la única persona que verdaderamente había amado en toda su vida había aparecido esa misma tarde y en su rostro mostraba verdadera emoción al volverlo a ver

-Fuckass, solo haces que me confunda más y más… te odio-

Karkat se dio vuelta y vio a gamzee recostado en un árbol observándolo atentamente

-¿Me oíste? Te odio-

-Claramente-

Gamzee se acerco a karkat y lo abrazo, el pequeño no protesto ni grito se quedo quieto, en silencio, disfrutando del cálido abrazo. Gamzee se acerco a karkat para besarlo pero él lo empujo y lo alejo, Gamzee quedo realmente confundido

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Idiota! ¡No puedes llegar de repente y besarme así de la nada!-

-¡La gente no se va y luego vuelve de repente y espera que todo esté bien!-

-Entonces, simplemente esperare que aceptes tus sentimientos devuelta-

-Si… Espera ¿Qué mierda?-

-Honk-


	2. Finally Shit

**Declaimer: **los personajes de homestuck le pertenecen a Andrew-sama, a mi solo la historia

* * *

**Finally shit**

Karkat se despertó por los ruidos de la alarma, pero al no escucharla sonar mas se acomodo mejor en su caliente y cómodo colchón… ¿Caliente? Su cama ni siquiera palpitaba y no hablar de respirar, karkat alzo la vista y casi se cae de la cama al ver a gamzee dormir junto a él.

-Gamzee…-

Gamzee abrió los ojos y le sonrió

-¿Si Karbro?-

-QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI CAMA Y LA P-

Karkat fue interrumpido por los sorpresivos besos de gamzee que no lo dejaban hablar

-M-mal… su-su…su…s-

Gamzee lo tenía donde lo quería, esos besos fueron tímidamente correspondidos por karkat, de a poco, gamzee fue recostándolo en la cama y tocando por debajo de la remera de karkat hasta que recibió una sonora patada

-Auch! Karkles que malvado eres-

-Vete al infierno Gamzee Y SAL DE MI HABITACION-

Gamzee se levanto y salió de la habitación de karkat, se dirigió a la cocina mientras encendía uno de sus cigarrillos "Especiales" abrió la ventanita que había en la cocina y empezó a fumar tranquilamente mientras esperaba que apareciera karkles para hacerle el desayuno.

Esto ha sido así todas las mañanas desde que gamzee se mudo con karkat hace dos meses, algunas veces, gamzee lo atacaba mientras él hacia el desayuno o simplemente se acostaba con él ya que sabía que enseguida lo abrazaría y karkat se acomodaría encima de él. Todo indicaba que karkat seguía sintiendo algo por gamzee, pero después de la última vez dudaba mucho que ese pequeño manojo de putisima hermosura aceptara sus sentimientos tan fácilmente hacia él, gamzee aspiro una última vez para después apagar el cigarrillo y tirarlo a la basura en eso entra karkat con el seño fruncido como siempre y empieza a preparar el desayuno sin decir una palabra

-¿Sigues enojado karkat?-

-No…-

-¿Karkat?-

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO!-

-Hey Karbro calmate era solo una pregunta-

-Si como digas…-

Karkat siguió con su tarea de cocinar el desayuno para él y el maldito payaso que estaba al lado de la ventana y no dejaba de mirarlo

-_maldito Fuckass deja de mirarme…_-

Karkat podía sentir como la mirada de gamzee lo penetraba muy lentamente, despacio y silencioso, un suave tono color rojo se coloco en sus mejillas Seguidamente le empezó a temblar la mano, odiaba cuando pasaba esto, se ponía nervioso con el solo hecho de que gamzee lo estaba mirando dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se giro hacia el payaso

-¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que estar mirándome? Un ejemplo seria prepararte para el trabajo-

Gamzee abrió los ojos, sorprendido

-¡Cierto! Me había olvidado de eso, Gracias Bro-

Karkat no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su cara y maldecirlo internamente, ahora sabia por que no había conseguido trabajo aparte de este, si se drogaba cada mañana era de esperarse que no se acordara ni de donde estaba le sorprendía bastante que gamzee no haya olvidado su nombre y donde esta, bueno, años de eso uno ya debe acostumbrarse

-_Pero ciertamente hay una razón de por qué fuma esa mierda_-

Karkat se acordó de esa vez cuando gamzee perdió el control y casi mata a alguien, simplemente por no haber fumado uno esa mañana, recuerdos, que gran mierda que son.

Gamzee se estaba maquillando tranquilamente, mientras escuchaba a su querido karkat en la cocina

-_sigue siendo tan putamente adorable como siempre_-

Gamzee sonrió para sí al ver a un pequeño karkat observarlo por la cerca que los separaba, había pasado tanto desde eso y también desde…

-hey payaso drogado, ven a comer así nos podemos ir a trabajar-

-Claro Karbro-

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina para desayunar, al finalizar los fueron hacia su trabajo entraron en la comiquería donde estaba ya Sollux, como siempre, tecleando en su computadora levanto la vista para ver a sus dos amigos

-Buenos días chicos-

-Buenas-

-Hola sollux-

El día paso tranquilo, sin nada emocionante, karkat se la paso leyendo sus mangas shojou que le traía Sollux cada semana. Gamzee estaba en la caja junto con Sollux, de vez en cuando salía afuera para fumar a lo que volvía más que drogado

-Oh… vienen problemas-

Dijo Karkat mientras miraba quien entraba por la puerta, gamzee no entendió a que se refería así que giro su cabeza para ver quien estaba entrando

-¿Ah?-

La chica que vio tenía el pelo largo y morocho, hecho todo para atrás con una vincha que tenía una pequeña flor a un costado tenia ojos rosas y llevaba una mangas largas con una pollera y botas, también llevaba unos anteojos de color rosa. Sollux levanto la vista y al verla lanzo un pesado suspiro

-FF ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Nada… yo solo-

-Ya te dije que no saldré contigo-

-¿Qué, cómo crees que solo vine por eso?-

-Fef…-

-Ok, vine por eso, pero… es que…-

-Antes de traer más drama a este lugar, Feferi deberías ya desistir-

Todos miraron a karkat extrañados

-Todos sabemos lo que pasara…-

Gamzee levanto la mano y karkat rodeo los ojos

-Bueno, CASI todos saben lo que pasara, Sollux te rechaza y tú le mandas el discurso de por qué no pueden estar juntos por que no pueden intentarlo y él dice que solo te quiere como amiga y blah blah blah. El punto es que desistas de una puta vez porque ya me estas hartando-

-Wow Quien lo hubiera pensado KK, tu arruinando un momento dramatico-

-Es que ya cansa-

Feferi solo se dispuso a irse resignada, cuando karkat se largaba sus discursos era mejor retirarse, te hacia recordar a su hermano mayor kankri.

Después de que Feferi se fue karkat le explico a gamzee más o menos como era la cosa. Después del trabajo gamzee invito a karkat a ir a comprar algo para comer, ya que gamzee pagaría karkat acepto, compraron una pizza y una lata de delicioso Faygo

-Enserio no entiendo cómo te gusta esa cosa-

-Karbro deberías probarlo, es genial-

-No gracias, paso-

Caminaron un trecho algo largo antes de llegar a su casa, al llegar gamzee dejo las cosas en la mesa y se sentó al lado de karkat a ver la televisión, demasiado cerca

-Gamzee, idiota, estas muy cerca-

-¿enserio?-

Gamzee se acerco aun mas al rostro de karkat, casi rozando sus labios, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente

-Perdóname bro-

Gamzee dio un pequeño beso a los labios de karkat haciendo que el de ojos rojos se pusiera completamente rojo y empezara a golpearlo

-MALDITO IDIOTA-

-¡Karbro calmate!-

Gamzee salió corriendo a su habitación mientras esquivaba cada cosa que karkat encontraba para lanzarle, al cerrar la puerta se recostó en ella y mira hacia el techo con algo de melancolía

-¿Aun no puedes olvidarlo?-

Karkat estaba aun en la sala mirando la puerta de la habitación de gamzee, inconscientemente toco sus labios y pateo el sofá

-_maldita sea, eso se sintió bien_-

Se enojo consigo mismo por pensar eso, ya que sabía muy bien porque no podía estar con gamzee

* * *

Ojojojo! ¿De que hablaran los chicos? ¬w¬ bueno tendran que espera para descubrirlo *-* denme amor y dejen reviews ;3;


	3. Thii2 ii2 2tupiid

Holi! I´m back :D Este cap habla un poco mas sobre eridan y sollux~

quiero agradecerle a Sunneh por su comentario la verdad me sirvió mucho hice todo lo que estaba en mi poder para corregir los errores uwu

Espero que les guste este cap y si no acepto criticas, buenos deseos y si me quieren aporrear háganlo con un peluche de karkles(?

**Declaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Andrew-san

* * *

Thii2 ii2 2tupiid

Sollux estaba cerrando la puerta de enfrente de la comic store metió las llaves en su bolsillo y luego se fue caminando, paro a comprar algo para comer ya que supuso que su compañero de cuarto no había hecho nada de cenar. Camino unas cuadras, giro a la derecha y ahí estaba su casa, de dos pisos bastante confortable, se la había dado su padre que antes la usaba como su estudio de dibujo, subió los 5 peldaños hasta la puerta y la abrió. no se escuchaba ni un sonido, no había ni un alma en el primer piso

-¡Ed ya llegue!-

-¡Estoy en la sala oscura!-

Sollux rodeo los ojos, ese tipo se la pasaba en ese lugar pero no había nada que hacer era su trabajo después de todo, dejo las cosas en la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta a una habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras solo una luz roja tenue la iluminaba, entre toda esa oscuridad se notaba un chico de anteojos, un poco más alto que Sollux, cabello negro, con un mechón violeta al igual que sus ojos, todo recogido para atrás. Llevaba una bufanda a rayas y unas mangas largas negra y unos jeans azules.

Eridan agarro las fotografías que estaban en un líquido y las colgó, Sollux se acerco para ver las fotos, las fotos empezaron a mostrar imágenes de flores y paisajes increíbles

-Suerte que eres bueno en al menos algo Ed-

-Sol puedes irte a la reverenda mierda-

-Hahaha, si como sea, traje algo de comer cuando salgas ven y come algo-

Eridan solo asintió mientras sacaba otra foto para que se secara, Sollux se detuvo a mirarlo solo por un momento y luego cerró la puerta para dirigirse al primer piso, eridan escucho como se cerraba la puerta mientras observaba como las fotos se secaban y mostraban imágenes de Sollux mientras trabajaba

-Deberías sentirte halagado idiota por ser lo único que realmente me gusta fotografiar-

Sollux empezó a sacar la comida y la serbia en platos, se oyeron pasos que venían del segundo piso y en un momento apareció eridan, él se sentó en una silla y miro por un momento a la pared luego dirigió su mirada a sollux

-Pues parece que Fef te hizo una visita hoy-

Sollux aspiro hondo mientras bajaba unos vasos de una de las alacenas

-Así que te conto…-

-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada-

-Ed eres su mejor amigo… deberías decirle que ya se detenga no es tan molesta, lo admito, pero en verdad solo la veo como una amiga-

-¿Crees que no se lo eh dicho? Se lo eh dicho tantas veces que ya hasta perdí la cuenta-

En los labios de Sollux se postro una de sus típicas sonrisas picaras

-So… So… ¿Tanto tiempo estuviste insistiendo en que dejara de perseguirme?-

Los pómulos de eridan se tornaron en un leve rosa, Sollux había dado en el blanco

-B-bueno… es que, ya sabes, se notaba que no estabas interesado en ella-

-Si claro, ¿No será que ella te gusta?-

La mente de eridan se congelo por solo un momento ¿Gustarle feferi? Es verdad que hace mucho sentía algo por ella pero ese sentimiento se había borrado de su mente hace mucho tiempo. Sollux observo como eridan se había congelado para luego bajar la cabeza

-No digas idioteces Sollux-

Sollux no dijo nada mas puso los vasos en la mesa y empezó a comer, era verdad, no tenía la mejor relación con eridan ampora pero por alguna razón no podía simplemente echarlo a patadas de su casa lo necesitaba cerca, de alguna forma, quería que estuviera a su lado por siempre.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy?-

Eridan levanto la vista extrañado, era raro que Sollux se interesada en su trabajo, pero, eso lo hacía feliz

-Ah… hoy tuve que sacarle fotos a una pareja de novios para su casamiento-

-Suena divertido-

-Es totalmente depresivo cuando los ves a ellos totalmente felices y vos estas solo como un pez-

-Hey, me tienes a mí, ¿Qué no cuento en tu vida?-

-Si contaras en mi vida me hubiera tomado la molestia de preparar la cena antes de que llegaras-

-Sabes… serias la peor esposa del mundo-

-¡Ja! Como si tú fueras un excelente marido-

-¿Me estás diciendo que no soy buen marido?-

-Bueno cariño es que ya nunca estas en casa-

Esto último eridan lo dijo con una voz femenina mientras hacia un ademán con la mano luego giro la cabeza con una sonrisa de victoria pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que sollux se acerco peligrosamente a su cara

-Bueno… Al menos soy bueno en la cama, ¿No?-

Eridan empujo la cara de Sollux mientras ocultaba su apenado rostro

-It´s not funny sol…-

-Hahaha Sorry Ed-

Eridan se levanto para dirigirse a su habitación rápidamente, sollux estuvo demasiado cerca de su rostro pudo sentir su respiración y además, la forma en que dijo eso, la seriedad, eridan no podía evitar lo que estaba a punto de hacer no podía aguantarse más.

Sollux observo a eridan hasta que desapareció en las escaleras Ese chico enamorado de Feferi… Sollux no podía evitar enojarse al pensar en ellos juntos o en que Eridan sienta algo por ella, él estaba seguro que no sentía nada por fef así que ¿Por qué se enojaba tanto? ¿Por qué el simple hecho de pensar en ellos juntos lo hacía enfadarse tanto? No entendía absolutamente nada o simplemente no quería aceptar la cruel realidad

_Es algo que no se puede remediar_

_Este sentimiento me está carcomiendo por dentro_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, Se levanto para ir a la sala y agarrar su celular de la mesita de estar que estaba enfrente del televisor

-Captor-

-Sollux!-

-¿¡Feferi!?-

Sollux quedo en estado de shock Feferi lo único que hacía era ir de vez en cuando al negocio a charlar, y tratar de sollux saliera con ella, pero nunca lo llamaba eso preocupaba a sollux

-Gracias al cielo que te encuentro al menos a ti sollux!-

-¿Eh, como, que sucede?-

-¿Has visto a Eridan?-

-Eh… si hace unos minutos estaba conmigo, subió a su habitación-

-¿¡Estás seguro!? Lo llame hace unos segundos y no contesta! Me preocupa el siempre contesta mis llamadas-

-FF, Calm down, Seguro no escucho el celular-

-Oh, Hahahaha ¡Es verdad! Seguramente fue por eso hehe perdón por molestarte con eso ¡Es que siempre me preocupo mucho por él! Ya sabes cómo es, él siempre es un poco solitario!-

-¿Y empieza a lloriquear?-

-Emm… ¡Bueno ya sabes! Necesita compañía… necesita… UNA NOVIA ESO ES!-

-Agh! FF por el amor a mi computador no grites que me destruyes los oídos-

Sollux se frotó la sien, esta chica era demasiado energética le recordaba a su vieja amiga ariada

-Oh Glub! Sorry Hehe, bueno tengo que irme, Bye Sollux!-

-Adios FF-

Sollux respiro hondo y luego un haz de luz se cruzo por su mente ¿Novia? ¿Novia para eridan? ¿Feferi quería conseguirla una novia a eridan? Por alguna razón, eso lo irritaba de sobremanera

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y si no... gomene hice lo mejor que pude Q3Q espero a ver mostrado las personalidades de los chicos bien y si no ¡Acepto tips de ellos! así se mejor sus personalidades ;3

Hablando de eso, como verán, dentro de un tiempo pondré a Ariada en el fic ¿Alguna cosa interesante sobre ella que me quieran decir? :D

Bueno que mas...


	4. 33 Th3 n3ko is out!

jhdvkgsrjgvsbr PERDON POR TARDAR EN PUBLICAR NUEVO CAPI! Plis no me odien QwQ espero que les guste este capi uwu y ya que estamos... le hare publicidad al ask blog de este fic! es mio =3=

Bueno aca se los dejo

ask -somethinklikethat. tumblr

* * *

**:33 Th3 n3ko is out!**

Karkat agarra una caja de la parte trasera del negocio y la trae al frente la deja a un costado para sacar un cuchillo de su bolsillo y abrirla

-Hey asshole! Ten cuidado en abrir esa caja-

-¿Por qué me molestaría en tratar bien a una estúpida caja?-

-Porque tiene tus mangas-

Karkat abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la caja, respiro profundo, sus preciados libros estaban a salvo

-Thank god-

Sollux miro a karkat como si fuera una chica con el fondo rosa y flores, colores…

Estaba considerando obligar a karkat a usar un vestido de chica, simplemente por diversión, Gamzee seguro no se opondría. Además mostraría el lado femenino de karkat

-Pff!-

-¿De qué mierda te ríes Captor?-

-No, nada, No es nada KK-

Karkat miraba a Sollux como este aguantaba la risa, maldito bipolar, Siguió sacando sus preciados libros uno por uno leyendo los títulos hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba levanto la vista y vio a gamzee que lo observaba detenidamente, Trago saliva, no le gustaba esa mirada tan seria

-Hey Karbro, alguien te busca-

-¿Quien?-

De atrás de Gamzee salió una niña que parecía de 18, aun que en realidad tenga 23, Tenia el cabello corto y los ojos verdes. Era pequeña, era más baja que karkat, y estaba un poco escondida detrás de gamzee con una mirada gatuna en sus ojos

-¿Nepeta? Que…-

-¡Karkkity!-

Nepeta se le lanzo encima y no paraba a gritar ese molesto sobrenombre, Gamzee miraba esto con un poco de tristeza y culpa no podía mirar a los ojos a esa chica luego de lo que hizo pero parece que ella si por que se dio vuelta para ver a Gamzee y lanzarle una adorable sonrisa

-Hey! Gamzee ven con nosotros! Acompáñanos en el abrazo!-

-¿A esto llamas un abrazo nepeta? Yo creo que más bien se llama "Destruye los pulmones de tu hermano mayor"-

-Meow?-

En efecto Nepeta estaba sentada en el tórax de karkat evitándole respirar, Se paró enseguida mientras decía un montón de "lo siento" karkat se levanto dificultosamente y miro a gamzee, el payaso se veía bastante triste

-Hey gamz… Ella te perdono-

-Yo no me perdone a mi mismo por eso-

Gamzee simplemente se fue afuera del local y encendió un cigarro, siempre se culparía por lo que sucedió ese día, aun que ellos lo hayan perdonado, la culpa le carcomerá la mente por siempre.

Sollux observo todo eso desde la caja registradora, volvió sus ojos a la computadora no era algo que le incumbiera de todos modos dejaría que todo fluyera tranquilamente

-¡Hey KK! No te quedes ahí parado y sigue sacando tus mangas de la caja, abajo hay comics que quiero que saques-

-Jeez, ven nepeta ayúdame-

-Porrrrrsupuesto-

Sollux estaba por seguir en su computadora cuando escucho como se abría la puerta, miro y vio a Eridan entrar por ella abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Qué hacia este tipo acá? El acuariano se acerco a él y simplemente se quedo mirándolo, pareciera que quería decirle algo

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-

-Emm… bueno…-

-¿Si?-

-¿puedo sacarte una foto?-

La cara de eridan estaba roja, literalmente, Sollux se quedo como una estatua ¿Acaso le pidió que si le podía sacar una foto?

-Claro-

-entiendo que no…. Espera…. ¿Enserio?-

-Se, lo que sea, puedes hacerlo-

-Muy bien…-

Eridan saco su cámara y, luego de unos ajustes, enfoco bien y saco una foto. La observo por más de un minuto, había quedado perfecta

-¿Me dejaras verla al menos?-

-¿Qué? Ah sí ¡Pero ten cuidado con mi preciada cámara!-

Sollux simplemente rodo los ojos

Eridan le tendió la cámara y el géminis se sorprendió por la excelente foto que le había sacado, era un buen fotógrafo después de todo

-¿Para qué es la foto?-

-Tengo que sacar fotos a personas en diferentes fondos, ya le saque alguna a feferi y como la única otra persona que tal vez acepte que le sacara una foto eras vos… digamos que no tenía mucha opción-

-Con esa actitud quieres conseguir novia-

-Al menos no YO no me la paso TODO el día encerrado usando la computadora-

Y ahí empezó una típica entre ellos dos, karkat simplemente los ignoro aunque le estaba dado un tic en el ojo. Nepeta vio esta discusión entretenida

-Hey karkitty ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigos?-

-El más alto, eridan y el más bajo Sollux-

Nepeta los observo un poco más, parecían, una pareja

-Hmm… Erisol~-

-¿Eri qué?-

-umm ¡nada!-

Karkat miro a su hermana extrañado, mas le valía a esa chica no empezar devuelta con esa locura de emparejar a sus amigos.

Nepeta estaba segurísima que ellos terminarían juntos, estaba tan seguro como con la pareja de gamzee y su hermano karkat sabía que había algunos problemas ¡pero el amor siempre gana al final!

-_Solo esperen… mis parejas se harán realidad lo sé_-

Nepeta tenía llamas en los ojos de su determinación y karkat simplemente miraba a la loca de su hermano hacer una pose "Heroica"

* * *

Se que fue corto lo se uwu pero simplemente queria presentar a nepeta xD el siguiente capi empezara a contar la historia de gamzee y karkat 8D la publicare en conjunto con un mini comic que are para el ask pero como empeze la esc tendran que serme pacientes~

Bye nee


	5. My little history

**My little history**

Karkat y gamzee se conocieron a los 6 años, cuando gamzee se mudo al lado, el capricornio desde ese entonces ha llamado a karkat con el sobrenombre de "Karbro" para el disgusto del cáncer. Cuando los dos cumplieron 13 años se podría decir que eran amigos ya que solían pasar mucho tiempo hablando, pero un día, todo eso cambio.

Karkat estaba en clases cuando oyó de una revuelta que estaba sucediendo cerca de la escuela, en cuando escucho el nombre "Gamzee" salió corriendo hacia el lugar para encontrarse con la peor escena inimaginable. Equius estaba tirado en el piso lleno de sangre y con moretones por todos lados, al lado suyo estaba nepeta llorando y sosteniéndose la muñeca, se veía en sus uñas estaban con rastros de sangre Karkat dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba gamzee, el capricornio tenía las manos llenas de sangre y la camisa también manchada de esta, karkat vio como se volteaba y mostraba un rostro que el cáncer no reconoció. Gamzee tenía tres finas marcas en el rostro que chorreaban sangre, su rostro mostraba el de un sádico sin sentimientos karkat no podía creer que ese era gamzee, no, ese no podía ser el amable y dulce gamzee que él conocía. Gamzee estaba por darles el golpe final a sus dos presas cuando karkat le salto encima y lo abrazo

"por favor detente"

Esa voz quebrada por el llanto lo volvió en sí, vio sus manos llenas de sangre, no pudo evitar empezar a llorar mientras devolvía el abrazo

"S-soy un monstruo"

"No digas eso, por favor"

Nepeta y equius lo perdonaron, pero gamzee nunca se perdonaría por lo que les izo. Después de eso karkat y gamzee se volvieron más cercanos, eran inseparables, se volvieron los mejores amigos.

Pero todo eso cambiara una noche.

Al estar los dos en el último año de la secundaria gamzee recibió la noticia de que se iría de la ciudad con su familia, gamzee se sintió tan mal, no quería que lo alejaran de karkat, El cáncer para alegrarlo lo invito a tomar algo, pero tomaron demasiado

"Sabes karbro no me quiero ir porque me alejaran de ti"

"Deja de decir esas cosas idiota, aun que yo tampoco quiero eso"

Una cosa llevo a la otra un beso, una caricia, de repente ya estaban en la habitación de gamzee, el capricornio fue lo más amable que la borrachera pudo dejarlo y karkat simplemente se dejaba llevar. Entre suspiros y sollozos se escucho en pequeño susurro

"Karkat… te amo"

Y luego otro susurro

"Y-yo también te amo gamzee"

Pero esa noche era la última ya que el día siguiente gamzee se iba, karkat se sintió tan herido por el hecho de que gamzee se iba y lo dejaría aquí totalmente solo. Gamzee trato de razonar con él

"¡Todo lo que dije la noche anterior fue verdad karkat, te amo!"

"¡Cállate! No quiero oírte"

Karkat estaba tan enojado y triste, no quería creer en lo que decía gamzee nunca lo perdonaría, nunca, se decía a si mismo que fue para mejor que no lo escuchara y no creyera todo lo que le dijo.

En cuanto a gamzee.

Se sentía tan mal que se prometió a si mismo que volvería por karkat algún día, era lo único que lo izo poder levantarse por las mañanas después de irse.

"cumpliré esa promesa, no importa cuánto me cueste, volveré por ti karkat"


	6. ThE mAsTeR pLaN :o)

ekshsdfhgbshgf I´M BACK! no chicas no mori xDD y este cap viene con song y todo ewe va a ser bien cursi este capi tambien w jsdnbfkjsdgbnfd espero que les guste!

la cancion es clarity (Aylen Remix) Zedd ft. Foxes

* * *

**ThE mAsTeR pLaN**** :o)**

Gamzee está saliendo del salón a su siguiente clase, junta sus cosas y tranquilamente camina por el pasillo de la universidad. No puede evitar ponerse a pensar en karkat y como hacer que de una buena vez acepte sus disculpas

-_que debería hacer…. El no querrá escuchar razones, a menos que…_-

En ese momento al payaso se le ocurrió una idea, era un poco arriesgada pero sabía que a karkat le encantaría, o eso esperaba. Sin perder tiempo agarro su celular y empezó a buscar en su agenda a alguien que sabía que lo ayudaría, marco el numero y rezo para que contestara

"Uh… ¿hola?"

Respiro aliviado

-¡Tavbro!-

"¡Gamz! ¿Cómo has estado hermano?"

-haha muy bien, pero no hay tiempo para charlar ¡necesito tu ayuda!-

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte gamzee?"

-Hmm… necesitaría unos parlantes y flores, muchas flores.-

"Uhh…¿flores?"

-Sí, muchas, muchas flores-

"¿se puede saber para qué?"

-es para alguien especial-

"Hahaha okay veré que puedo hacer"

-gracias bro-

Después de unos minutos corto el celular y siguió su camino hacia su siguiente sin poder sacar esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro en todo el día

-UNAS CUANTAS HORAS MÁS TARDE-

Karkat estaba poniéndose su suéter negro favorito mientras se levantaba de su cama, había recibido un mensaje de Gamzee hace unos minutos y estaba bastante irritado por la hora que era

-_maldito payaso droga adicto son las una de la mañana, más le vale que sea algo importante_-

Se dirigió a la cocina con algo de desgano y abrió el refrigerador para sacar una soda

…

De repente escucho una música

-esa canción…-

Karkat recordaba ese ritmo… era su canción favorita

_Hot dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

-Clarity…-

_If I fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

Se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaba la música, abrió lentamente la puerta de su apartamento. Casi se cae para atrás al ver el pasillo lleno de tulipanes, girasoles y un montón de flores más de todos los colores imaginables, se tapo la boca con las dos manos y un sonrojo se mostro en su rostro

_Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

Con un poco de dificultad cruza el campo de flores y se da cuenta que todas las escaleras estaban llenas de ellas

_Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly_

_Still fight and I don't know why_

Bajando las escaleras seguía escuchando la melodía que ya se sabía de memoria desde siempre

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Mientras iba bajando sentía una sensación extraña, como si ya supiera lo que pasaría

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pulled and I push too deep then I'll fall right back to you_

_Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly_

_Still fight and I don't know why_

Cruzando la esquina se encuentra con Gamzee usando una camisa a rayas violetas, unos jeans azules y sorprendentemente este algo peinado, Gamzee lo vio y sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¡hola karbro! ¿Te gusta?-

Karkat abrió los ojos sorprendido

-hise esto solo para ti-

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

-¿Como?-

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

-En realidad lo que quiero decir es que….-

Gamzee respiro hondo, karkat estaba justo enfrente de él en ese campo lleno de flores, era ahora o nunca

-Te amo, simplemente, te amo… que… que duele-

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

Karkat simplemente dejo escapar una sonrisa mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Gamzee se sorprendió ante esa reacción

-Karb…-

-Cállate, maldito idiota, solo cállate-

Karkat no paraba de soltar lagrimas

_Why are you my clarity?,_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Cause you are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly_

_Still fight and I don't know why_

Antes de que Gamzee pudiera decir o hacer algo karkat salió corriendo hacia él, ya no le importaba que lo haya abandonado hace 6 años, eso ya no importo

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

Gamzee estaba con el ahora mismo, alzo sus brazos y se acerco más a su rostro

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Gamzee no podía creerlo que estaba pasando karkat lo beso lenta y tímidamente ese beso solo decía una cosa

"Te amo"

* * *

THE END

na mentira xD falta un capi para que termine el fic ;w; en el ultimo capi habra lemmon w

jojojojojo asi que a quien no le guste el lemmon le puedo decir que este seria el ultimo capi :,D


	7. The name of my love is you

**Jdhsfjsfvgr okay este capítulo me salió endemoniadamente corto lo se u.u pero hice todo lo posible para terminarlo Q3Q espero que les guste uwu**

* * *

**The name of my love is you**

Hace dos horas exactamente que el plan de Gamzee había sido un total excito. Ya habían sacado todas las flores y desinstalado el equipo de sonido cuando karkat volvió arriba se le quedo esperando hasta que por fin, a las 3:05 para ser exactos, Gamzee abrió la puerta del apartamento lo vio sentado en el sofá envuelto en una manta y mirándolo

-¿Karkat? Creí que ya estarías durmiendo-

Karkat se escondió más en la manta que tenia encima para esconder un notorio sonrojo

-Simplemente no quería dormir solo… después de eso-

-oh, así que era eso hermano-

Camino hacia el sofá y prácticamente se tiro en el pasando un brazo por atrás de karkat para acercarlo hacia él, él cáncer se dejo mover y se recostó en el pecho de este. Pasaron los minutos y karkat no podía conciliar el sueño no se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba para comprobar si Gamzee estaba despierto o no, antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer sintió como Gamzee bajaba la cabeza y se acercaba a su oído, delicadamente, susurrándole

-¿estás despierto?-

-Si…-

-Good-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Gamzee empujo a karkat para que callera de espaldas al sofá y él posó las manos a los costados y se acomodo arriba, se acerco lentamente y lo beso rápidamente empezó a devorar esos deliciosos labios como si no hubiera un mañana karkat empezó a devolver los besos mientras rodeaba el cuello de Gamzee con sus brazos, abrió su boca y el payaso pudo meter su lengua para poder saborear esa deliciosa boca, explorarla sin pudor. Paso sus brazos por debajo del suéter de karkat haciéndolo temblar por sus frías manos levantando el suéter hasta el cuello y dirige sus besos hacia el abdomen de karkat recorriéndolo con sus labios. Los besos recorrieron todo el abdomen hasta llegar al borde del pantalón movió con sus labios al cierre y lo abrió con los dientes, karkat, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir cerró los ojos instintivamente, Gamzee comenzó a rozar el miembro excitado del otro, sus manos se deshicieron del pantalón dejando a la vista las piernas desnudas del cáncer, esas suaves piernas, hacia tanto que no sentía esa suave y bella piel. Gamzee acaricio con sus labios la erección del otro por sobre el boxer, el cual sus manos descendieron y arrojaron por algún maldito lado. Karkat gemía agitado sin poder evitar acariciar el cabello del rubio incitándolo a continuar. Acaricio los muslos del otro mientras su lengua jugueteaba con el glande haciendo leve movimientos penetrantes. Karkat estaba en el cielo, todas esas caricias lo hacían gemir de puro placer, ya no podía más

-G-gamzee… y-ya no aguanto-

-Y-yo tampoco-

Respondiendo a los pedidos de karkat tomo las caderas del otro y separo con suavidad las suaves piernas del otro, separo con cuidado sus muslos y busco la entrada del pelinegro. Con gentileza al encontrarla introdujo el primer dedo.

karkat estaba incomodo, era algo bastante molesto pero pudo aguantarlo al sentir los calidos labios del otro sobre los de el. Un segundo dedo fue introducido y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares, estaba logrando olvidar la incomodidad con algo de éxito.

Un tercer dedo y karkat se estremeció al sentir como tocaba aquel sensible punto, gamzee repitió la acción haciendo que el otro gimiera con algo de fuerza.

gamzee saco su mano obteniendo un perceptible bufido de parte del pelinegro, acercó las caderas del cancer hacia las de el y con cuidado se posiciono a penetrarlo con suavidad.

Leves lagrimas salieron junto con algunos quejidos, karkat se aferraba a la espalda del otro dejando pequeñas medias lunas marcadas por las uñas del otro, gamzee estaba agitado, se sentía calido y húmedo. Al estar completamente adentro empezó a moverse lentamente, karkat comenzó a buscar más profundidad y acompasó sus caderas con las del capricornio. Este tomo los muslos del otro y viendo que karkat lo estaba disfrutando comenzó a dar estocadas más profundas obteniendo gemidos sonoros y firmados por el nombre del payaso.

-ah… g-gamzee ah- karkat gemia sin parar para Gamzee ese era el paraíso, quería tenerlo todo de él, como aquella vez, solo que en esta versión no había borrachera de por medio y al despertarse no habría gritos, ni llantos, solo karkat sonriendo. Sin pudor tomo la erección del otro y comenzó a masturbarlo, obtuvo varios "detente" pero quería ver todas la reacciones del pelinegro.

Sintió como un suave líquido estaba en su mano y vio a karkat estremecerse, lo penetro un par de veces más sintiendo como un suave cosquilleo lo recorría y sintiendo un enorme placer. Al salir de dentro de karkat se recostó a su lado y lo observo tiernamente

-my Little motherfucker-

Karkat simplemente mira hacia otro lado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-shut up fucking asshole- se tapa completamente con la sabana le da la espalda al capricornio. Gamzee sonríe abraza a karkat por detrás y le da una tierno beso en la cabeza.

_Mi pequeño manojo de odio te amo tanto. _

_Jamás te volveré a dejar ir._

_Mi preciado karkat vantas _

* * *

( ・ω・) espero que les haya gustado este fic termino muy a lo nyeh but espero que se hayan entretenido al menos un poco bye bye ( ・ω・)


End file.
